Endless desire
by Pashtashe
Summary: Rose is living in this world for two centuries. But when she let go a prey, she freaks out. What are those blue eyes doing with her? It's the translation of my Dutch version "Oneindig verlangen"


**_A/N: I'm Dutch and this is my first English fanfic, so if there're mistakes in grammar or something like that, please pm me!  
I hope you enjoy reading this, leave a review (critic is welcome, but try to explain what's wrong)._**

**1. Hunter**

I was sneaking trough the streets, no one noticed me when I passed by. No one had ever noticed me in the two centuries that I've lived this existence. Normally I was only around people when I was thirsty, but tonight I had caught a delicious scent. The scent was burning in my throat. It wasn't hard to follow the scent, it was a predominant factor. My feet were moving faster when the scent became stronger, human's eyes would only notice a blur when I passed.

Suddenly, I stopped. I just stood there, motionless. The object that spread the torturing scent was trapped in a small alley, I stood in the only exit. He couldn't move, he was captivated in my eyes. I could see the fear in his eyes when they saw mine, the crimson red ones. But there was more than only fear in his eyes; I didn't know what it was.

"Who are you?" He managed to ask. His eyes were big with fear and the blood left his cheeks.

I sighed, annoyed. Like I hadn't heard this question already a million times, usually I didn't take the effort to answer them.

But my mouth opened itself and a sound came out.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I said. Why did I say this? Why was I speaking so vague, if I spoke –something I never did- I was always straightforward.

I still stood there, like I was a statue. Then, I prepared the attack and watched his eyes for the last time. His clear, blue eyes captivated me, never had somebody looked at me like that, nor in my human life, nor as immortal.

I was confused, what was stopping me? Why couldn't I just attack and make the flames in my throat disappear? I growled and saw him shiver. I couldn't get myself together, something was blocking my attack. It looked like I was hypnotized by his eyes, as if I was a little mouse that was captivated in the gaze of a snake.

I didn't know what to do, I was too confused to think clearly. I couldn't attack because a sort of invisible wall was blocking me, but his scent was hurting me. The best option was to run away, but it felt too unnatural. A hunter shouldn't run away for her prey, and this prey was defenceless.

My thoughts kept spinning around and I decided to stop breathing. When I didn't smell the scent, it was easier to think clearly. Everything inside me was screaming, run away! But why should I? I looked at the boy for the last time and made my decision. I turned around in a tenth of a second and ran away.

Until the green blur of the forest reached my eyes I began to slow down. I had no problems with avoiding the trees; it was as a second nature. I was looking for a good tree, a tree that would keep me safe for the sunlight and the eyes of lost walkers.

The proper tree was an Oak that was at least as my age, maybe even older. It had nice, strong branches and the foliage was thick. Two entangled branched became my sofa for the next hours.

When the confusion slowly fade away, I became very nervous. If my heart still could beat, it would have done a lot of work today. There were too many unanswered questions in my head. Why couldn't I kill this human? I was hanging around here for two centuries now. In those two centuries, nobody escaped when I decided to get them for lunch. This time, I nearly got away from my victim. I -the monster- had fled for him –a weak creature-.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. The unknown expression in his clear blue eyes was captivating my head. It wouldn't give me a break and for the fist time, I cursed my being. I wanted a reduction in space in my head, so I couldn't think of all the questions at the same time.

At the same time I was terrified, why did I even care? I was a hunter, I did only care for myself. I didn't need someone around me, when I was human I already hated other people and being a monster had only made that feeling stronger.

My uneasiness kept growing with the minute when I tried to find the expression in my memory. I couldn't find it; I had never seen it before.

I wanted to get my head a little piece of rest and went looking for my only possession. I took the wooden instrument out my backpack and placed it between my lips. Music was the only thing that makes me happy, I always felt comfortable when I concentrated on the melody. But today a new melody was filling the forest, it was faster and happier than normal. It scared me to death.

My hands removed the flute from my lips and I put it back in my backpack. I desired only one thing, I only wanted to get out of here. This creature was driving me insane, even if I couldn't see him.

I jumped out the tree and I quickly left it behind. During the running, I only concentrated on my breathing. It became a bit slower after I had raced and I had a hard job to not panic again. Why was I breathing quicker than normal? I didn't need to breath.

My jaw clenched together, this was very frustrating. Instead of answers, more questions appeared. Questions I shouldn't care about, they were so insignificant. But I did care. The questions were about feelings and moods, things I had always suppressed.

It soon became clear that I was running in a circle, because my tree appeared. The sun was playing with the leaves, so I jumped and took a seat in the top. The sun couldn't reach me there.

I sat there the whole day, while I was thinking about the next move. I decided to avoid his strange eyes and to drop by when he was asleep. Than I could go trough his room and reveal his secret. As soon as I figured it out how he could have survived, I would kill him. I saw the killing part like a reward, the burning would stop when his blood was in my body instead of his.

When it was twilight, I jumped out the tree and walked in human pace to the town. Although I could do it in only a few minutes when I was running, I prefer to walk this time. It took two hours and I used the time to improve my plan.

I sniffed and it took almost no time to pick up his scent. The flames were burning down in my throat. The scent was easy to follow; it was too strong to miss it.

It led me to a little apartment, it came out a room on the second floor. When I climbed up the wall, I looked inside. He sat on a blue sofa, he was reading a book. I didn't try to read the title, I was sure that I didn't know the book –I had never touched a book for fun-.

There was a tree only a few meters away, that was my new observation post as long as he was awake. The boys continued to read the book for an hour, the biggest movement he made was turning the pages.

As soon as he was asleep, I entered the room. I was balancing on the end of a branch, shove the window open and silently jumped in his room. He's sleeping very peaceful in his bed that stood in the right corner of the room.

I looked around, the room wasn't big and it was filled with old furniture. The furniture wasn't antique, just old. He seemed to be too young to have his own place, but there was no sign of other people. The kitchen was small, but it was decent. In the living room were a little TV, the blue sofa, a table with only one chair and an enormous bookcase.

My research started at the table, a few notebooks laid across the table. I looked at the writing: "Benjamin Flam, V6". I peeked in a few, his handwriting was neat for a boy. There was also a photo frame on the table, it was the boy when he was just a child and a woman with the same strange eyes was holding him.  
Though I didn't expect anything of it, I walked to the bookcase. There were many titles I didn't know, but a few books that were on the lowest shelf scared me. My eyes lingered on the titles 'Vampire Hunter', 'Living Blood' and 'My soul to keep'. When I opened one of them, I felt relieved. I noticed that it wasn't a informative book, it was just a story. I shouldn't be surprised; such week and inferior creatures didn't have a change of conquer my sort.

His room was the last, the scent hit me; it was overwhelming and I touched my throat unwillingly. He was still asleep and now he didn't look at me, it was easy to attack. The temptation was huge, but I resisted it. His secret was priority now.

I jumped out the window and raced back to the forest, to my tree. I waited patiently for the beginning of a new day, normally I would play my flute, but I didn't dare taking it. I was afraid that the new melody might came back when I began playing.

That morning, the sun didn't came trough the clouds. It was raining and the raindrops made a funny sound when they reached the foliage. Now I didn't have to fear the sunlight, I could rearrange my plans. I would stalk him today.

I had to get a better outfit first, my damaged jeans with green spots and my used-to-be white top would attract too much attention. I changed clothes and went to the bathroom. My hair was filled with leaves and twigs, it took a while to remove them. When I was ready, I looked in the mirror. My red, wavy hair hang gracefully till my waist; I wore a pair of black pants and a dark green T-shirt. They were perfect for the job, they weren't remarkable. I stole a pair of sunglasses to hide my eyes, the dark red colour wouldn't help to look normal.

I was waiting in an alley nearby his apartment till he would come out. In fact I wasn't much more than a ordinary stalker, but I couldn't care less. A stalker belonged in the list of murderer and thief, and I was that already. I honestly didn't care I did everything what God had forbidden, I didn't believe in God. If there was a God, I couldn't exist.

A click brought my thought to an end and I looked around the corner. Two bright-blue eyes were watching me. I ran away quickly and before he could blink, I was gone. I couldn't believe it, this was my second fault. I must be more careful. I went to the roof of the apartment and looked down at him, my eyes lingered at his black hair. It was messy; the wind was playing with it.

He slowly looked away from the place I stood a few seconds ago. Then he shrugged and started to walk into the direction of the town centre. Now and then he would look back, like he knew I was stalking him. He didn't get the change to catch a look of me anymore and every time I heard him whisper things like 'coward' or 'paranoid'.

His goal was the bookstore, I sighed, I could have expected this. I didn't dare to go inside, I was sure he would recognize me, so I waited outside. I was watching him from a distance.

He took the time, an hour passed when he was finally done with looking around. He was very friendly toward the salesman and walked back home with a bag full with books. He was walking fast –for his kind- and I didn't know if he felt my presence or if he just wanted to begin with reading his new books.

While he was settling on de sofa, I went to the spruce-fir in front of the flat. I sat there for a while, unmoving and never looking away. He wasn't moving much though, he only turned the pages sometimes.

I always had thought that humans had social lives. Why did he only read? He was always alone and he didn't even care.

I growled, the questions were accumulating in my head and I hadn't found an answer for one of them.

The following days brought nothing what shocked me. He slept, ate, went to school and to work and at home he was reading a lot. I had played the spy for once when he was at school. He had a sort of group around him, but it looked like he didn't fit in. In class he stared at something in the distance with dreamy eyes, but he never failed to answer the right way.

The scent became harder to resist and I decided to go hunting. It would be hard, nothing would be even nice as his smell and I couldn't get him because I hadn't solved the questions yet. I was also a little bit scared, what if it was my own fault? Perhaps there was something wrong with me, maybe my life was over after two centuries and was that the reason why I couldn't attack him.

When the boy was at home and went to the sofa with his book, I decided it was time to go. I left with a mission: to quench my thirst.

I exhaled slowly and made my last human thoughts go away. My instinct took over and I inhaled deeply. Multiple scents were hitting me at the same time; some of them were burning in my throat.

Soon I caught a sweet, fruity scent that was only a few streets away. I listened carefully to make sure that my victim was alone and exhaled relieved when I only heard a single heartbeat.

The roofs were dark and I moved so fast that nobody could see me. My eyes were wide-open, like the eyes of a cheetah when it was hunting. My movements were so smooth and quietly as the flight of an owl.

The little girl was standing in an alley, she stared at me with her big eyes. She didn't know why she was scared, but her instinct was right. I was dangerous, I would kill her. Her legs began to shake and I could smell the adrenaline in her blood.

I wasn't in the mood for games today, there was too much on my mind. The girl was in heaven before she had a change to notice and I hoped her afterlife would be better than mine.

Her blood was quenching the flames, but she was empty before I was fully satisfied. My body was a degree warmer, but she was too little for fully satisfying my thirst.

I lifted her white, unmoving body and ran away. In a forest I found a place that was untouched by humans. I put her down and made a hole in the hard, cold ground with my bare hands. When the hole was big enough, I put the girl in it. I began dropping the earth on her and when I was finished, there was no sign anymore of the existence of the girl.

When I was returning, I wanted a dessert. So I followed my nose and ended up in the town. The scent wasn't so delicious as the boy, but it was nice. It was like grass when it was just mowed.

A guy was looking at me with great eyes, he wasn't able to move anymore. He was my dessert, but I didn't think he appreciated it. I made myself ready for the attack and before he knew it, it was over. I was fully satisfied now and looked around for a good place to hide him.

Then, I heard a loud hammering sound behind me. I turned around to see the source of the sound. I saw a blue flits and looked in the same blue eyes that had made me so upset. What was wrong with him? Was it bad luck of did he have a very bad timing? His gaze captivated me again and the only thing I could was staring back.

.


End file.
